Auroa of Shor's Stone
by Alysa1818
Summary: A story about to strong Nord women; of love, loss and blood. Auroa finds herself caught in an Imperial ambush and sent to execution. With a chance from the gods she escapes. She then follows a man into battle for her country and she finds herself trying to figure out who to love, trust, or kill.


_**I've written a few fan fictions, but never a Skyrim one. This story will follow some of the main plot, but not all. For some clarifications the dragons will reappear but there will be no Alduin so the main problem isn't trying to defeat the dragons but rather settling the civil war. The main character,Auroa, isn't the dragonborn but she does play a big role in the civil war. I don't want to spoil too much but if the story ever becomes unclear please feel free to message me your questions and I will try to fix it.! Thanks and I hope you enjoy reading. Oh, and I own nothing.**_

Her eyes blinked open slowly as Auroa awoke slowly taking in her surrounding. Blinking her eyes a few times she slowly sat up wincing from the pounding in her head grew. "Good you're awake" a mans voice broke through her train of thought as she slowly looked across the wagon where he was sitting. His hair was the usual Nordic blonde, not unlike her own, long to his shoulders, a small braid by his left ear and his beard was heavy stubble; just a few days unshaven. His clothes were stained with dirt and blood along his his face and arms. For a second Auroa wondered if she looked the same.

"What's happened? Who are you" Auroa said calmly almost in a daze. The man across from her chucked to himself, leaning forward onto his knees he looked into Auroa's eyes. She noticed his eyes were a beautiful blue/green and she couldn't help but smile slightly as she took in the man across from her.

"My names Ralof, and you just happened to stumble into an Imperial ambush." he sighed softly looking back at the train of wagons following their own. "We were ambushed, someone must have tipped them off on our location." His eyes were somber as he looked back at Auroa "Anyway it's a shame you got caught up in this, they're probably taking us for execution and I doubt you'll be able to convince them that you weren't with us."

Auroa's eyes widened as she took in Ralofs words but she said nothing. Looking around she noticed the familiar scenery around her. They were on a forest road, probably somewhere close to Falkreath she thought to herself. She tried to remember what happened but it was all a blur, looking down she noticed she too was covered in dirt and blood, her hands bound and wrists rubbing raw from the rope. Her eyes glanced up to Ralof "You're a Stormcloak, right?"

Again Ralof gave a small smile before replying "Nothing gets past you, what gave it away the armor or the pure Nord radiance I give off?" He joked his smile getting bigger. "I am, I was with a small group accompanying Ulfric himself on an important mission." his eyes became somber as he recalled the memory. "We were just passing by Darkwater Crossing when the Imperials attacked." Auroa looked down at her hands again a scowl across her face as she struggled to think of a way out of bonds.

"Imperial bastards" she mumbled biting the inside of her lip to try to calm her anger. She was returning home to Shor's Stone, her brother had sent word that the mine was failing and he and mother needed help. Now who knows if she would ever return home.

Ralof let out a loud laugh at her words but was quickly silenced by the driver. "Quiet both of you" he barked "I don't want another word or i'll make sure you're punishments are extra harsh." Ralof narrowed his eyes at the drivers words but obeyed; leaning back he rested his gave on Auroa.

"She sure is beautiful" he thought to himself taking her in. Her long blond hair was half pinned back out of her face, her skin was pale, like a true Nord he thought. She had broad shoulders and a well build body, even though it was covered by prisoner rags. It was obvious she was a fighter, maybe even a warrior. He took note of the small scar that shined just above her eyebrow. As if she felt his gaze on her she raised her eyes to meet his. Her eyes, they were they best part he thought, the blue in them was so deep they were almost violet and even though she kept her compose hard her eyes were soft.

Auroa looked at Ralof wondering why he was staring when she was torn from her thought by the sound of more people. She looked ahead past the driver and saw the walls of town approaching. "Helgan" Ralof answered her unasked question but remained silent after that as he too took in the approaching town.

Auroa's brows furrowed as she wondered why the Imperials would take them here. She was stopped here once briefly on her travels but remember little about the small settlement. As far as she knew it help to significance with the Imperials. The large doors on the wall surrounding the town opened as their parade of wagons approached as she took note of all the Imperials standing inside. Not just regular Imperials but important ones, she wondered if perhaps General Tullius was one among them. She had never met the man but had heard of him though her travels.

The wagons slowly drove through the town before coming to a stop in front of an executioner's block, "So we are to be executed" she thought and she followed Ralof off the wagon. A man with a list was calling off all the prisoners names as they lined up. The townsfolk were crowding around at a distance, they probably weren't used to all this commotion in their small town. When Ulfric Stormcloak's name was called there were small gasps among the crowed and Auroa's gaze snapped forward to try to take a look.

All she could see was his think cloak lined with fur and dirty blonde hair. She was slightly disappointed, she had heard so much about Ulfric's greatness and all he was doing to the Nords she was hoping to see if his image stood up to his reputation. "Ralof of Riverwood" the man with the list called as Ralof stepped ahead taking his place in line. She was next she thought as she started ahead to the line but was stopped by the Imperial with the list. "Who are you" he questioned glancing down at the list searching for a name.

"I am Auroa of Shor's Stone" she replied squaring her shoulders.

"Captain, she not on the list" the Imperial called to his superior who glanced over his shoulder to look for herself.

"Who cares, she goes to the block" the captain replied. Auroa glared at both of them before taking her place behind Ralof. She stood a little closer then she would normally have with her head almost touching the back of his shoulder. Fear was starting to settle in and she felt Ralof was one of the few people she could trust.

Sensing her fear Ralof looked over his shoulder at her. "Stay calm, they can see your fear and will only make it worse" he mumbled. He then felt a pain of sadness for the poor girl behind him. She was never meant to be apart of this he thought as he took a small step back so her head touched his back. Auroa learned her forehead into him and inhaled deeply to calm herself. Ralof smelled but of sweat and blood, but something else to, she couldn't name it but it was calming as she closed her eyes and tried to relax. She heard the first name being called as someone stepped up to the block.

A few seconds later she heard the swing of an ax and the sound of metal cutting flesh. She flinched pressing harder into Ralof's back she she started to trembling softly. "Don't be afraid, never be afraid" she mumbled to herself. Those were the words her father had always told her but at this moment she found them hard to follow.

The captain noticed the trembling Auroa as a small smile played onto her lips. "Next, the prisoner in the rags" she announced loudly. Auroa's eyes snapped open in a panic as she felt a hard grab her arm dragging her towards the block. She tried to say something but the words were caught it her throat.

"Is this really necessary" Ralof protested loudly stepping forward as if to stop the guard who was taking Auroa.

"Quiet" the captain yelled drawing a sword and placing it at Ralofs throat to stop his movements. "You'll stand there and watch your little love bird lose her head like a good boy or i'll be sure to make her suffer." the captain smiled keeping her sword at his throat as she nodded towards the guard telling him to proceed.

Auroa looked back at Ralof, her eyes eyes were filled with fear. He looked back at her, his gave hard, his mouth pressed into a hard line. She kept her eyes on him until the guard forced her onto her knees and shoved her head onto the block. "Don't be afraid,never be afraid" she said to herself, shutting her eyes tight as a small tear escaped the corner of her eye. She could hear the executioner raise his ax, "Don't be afraid, never be afraid" she thought one last time.

_**First chapter done! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, what I can improve on etc. I'll try to update at least once a week.**_


End file.
